Round 2 - Case 3
This case took place over the weekend of June 13th, 2014. The motive for this murder was Monkey Fever, an illness that would not disappear unless someone died. The victim was found in her dorm room after the door was found open that morning. This trial involved suicide and self harm '''and may be triggery. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. Monobear File '''Victim: Akemi Homura Location of body: Room #3 Estimated time of death: Shortly after midnight. Cause of death: Exsanguination accompanied by a traumatic injury to the back of the head. The victim has shallow cuts on both wrists and deeper, vertical cuts severing radial arteries. There is a high amount of heart medication in her system. Rigor mortis has set in. Investigation Homura's Room * Almost empty bottle of heart meds + stack of notes * Satanic ritual circle spray painted in red * Head wound located near crow of head, hair still damp with blood * Hair and clothes both damp * Bloody kitchen knife on the floor next to the bed below Homura's limp, outstretched hand * Blood on the fingertips of her gloves First Floor Girls' Bathroom * Chipped hole in the wall tile closest to the sinks * Near the shower stall is a small amount of blood splatter Kitchen * Two missing knives Art Room * Spray paint cans knocked over/organized horribly * Can of red spray paint missing Library * Entire shelf of books on religion, demonology and Satanism stacked and tossed around Physics Lab * Everything soaking wet * Soaked pile of burnt stuff on the floor * Bits of burnt paper, leather, and some badly burnt fabric * Strands of short black hair attached to the unburnt bits of cloth * Warped belt buckle also found Greenhouse B * Missing spray can half buried in dirt * Fingerprint on the spray can nozzle Trial Execution - Hero to Zero It's the first actually unanimous vote for the blackened this time (excluding the blank votes), Ike Rockoff is confirmed to be the blackened and is taken away to be executed. Appearing in a darkened gymnasium, a yellow spotlight falls on Ike standing alone for a moment before thousands of jagged red eyes come to life around him. Ike is at least given something to defend himself; a golden sword that's practically useless. Still, Ike fights back as the Monobear Army comes upon him, using their weakness and their bombs to his advantage as he avoids them. Unfortunately, it isn't long before Ike begins to tire. There's still a number of Monobears remaining and one colossal, armored Black Knight twice Ike's size coming into view. In comparison to Ike's gold sword, now dented and broken, the Black Knight wields a real one. The Knight kicks Ike back and pins him down with its foot. Holding him there, the Knight removes his helm to reveal Monobear shaking in silent laughter, infuriating Ike temporarily until he sees the sword rise. There's a brief flicker of fear and then, the sword plunges down. Mono-knight stabs Ike in the chest, burying it deep, but not immediately killing him. Though grievously wounded, Ike manages to push himself up and attempts to pull the sword out by grabbing the blade, cutting his fingers and further contorting his agony. His pink blood thoroughly soaks the once clean Hope's Peak Academy uniform he still wears, not at all fit for protecting him in this fight. Finally, his struggles weaken and he slips to the ground, eyes gazing into the darkness and hands falling from the sword. There's only a soft thump as one hand hits the ground followed by deafening silence. Aftermath Memorable Moments Trivia Category:Round 2 Category:Cases